a mum in the forest with her baby
by chitty gen11
Summary: here is a story that I've been working on and it's about a single mum who takes her 14 week old baby for a walk in the forset, but if there is anything wrong with it, got anymore ideas or just want me to add anything to it please pm me so here's what i ha
1. Chapter 1

here is a new non eastenders fic that I've been working on and it's about a single mum who takes her 14 week old baby for a walk in the forset, but i based from one of the tops that ronnie was wearing in one episode and the shoes on the pair that susie was wearing when she took her dog for a walk and she steped in dog poo but I made the shoes red also if there is anything wrong with it or got anymore ideas please pm me so here's what i have done so far so enjoy

Now there was a beautiful woman with brown eyes and long blonde hair that came all the way down and touched her shoulders, Her skin was white

The woman's name was Carly and she was a single mum to a 14 week old baby boy called Alex,

She had been a single mum and trying to cope with looking after Alex on her own as well as her job as a barmaid ever since that she and her husband Trevor had a fight and split up not long after finding out that Trevor was seeing and had been having an affair with another woman just a few weeks after Alex was born

One of the peaces of jewellery that she wore and never took off was her 9 carat gold wedding ring that was upon her second finger in of her left hand and the reason why Carly never took it off was to scare any unwanted blokes

It was a beautiful summers day and when Carly was up and ready for the day she had put on a light blue vibrant floral mock wrap sweetheart neck top with neat cap sleeves followed by a pair of white bleach punk jeans and upon her feet was a pair of red pointy toe dimen leather platform shoes that had 4 inch heels

While in her ears was a pair of huge chunky silver hoop earrings and smudged on her lips was red lipstick, When Carly had got Alex dressed after she had finished changing him first thing that day Carly had put Alex into a yellow envelope neck vest that covered the top part of his disposable nappy

In the basket underneath the pram was Carly's black leather moon shape handbag that contained her house keys, her mobile phone, her purse and her make up, While next to it was Alex's baby bag contained several disposable nappies, a travel pack of baby wipes, a few toys, a few feeding bottles and a pampers change mat

As Carly walked in the forest pushing Alex in his pram when suddenly she thought that she heard a strange, mysterious sound something that Carly had never heard before, So she stopped and stood nervously where she was and looked about the forest wondering where the sound was coming form

Not knowing where the sound was coming from, Carly started to feel a bit scared and she begun pushing the pram as quickly as she could and ran for her and Alex's life, Carly ran deeper and deeper into the forest

While Carly was running when suddenly she had to slow down cause there was a frail old woman standing in her path

So she stopped then went over to the woman and told Carly to beware cause the forest was full of dangerous magic and full of evil, But Carly didn't seam to believe the frail old woman and she went back over to the pram then went on her way

As Carly continued to walking through the forest she had no idea that hiding in the leaves was fairies, elves, pixies, But as Carly turned her head to the left she found a fuzzy blue stuffed bunny that was lying up against a tree

so she stopped and went over and picked it up then went back over to the pram and placed the fuzzy blue stuffed bunny next to Alex then started to make her way feather on

While Carly continued on her way she didn't know that the fuzzy blue stuffed bunny that she had found and put inside the pram with Alex could come a live when no one was about and that it was evil, When Carly had come to the end of the forest she came to a old house that hadn't been lived in for a very long time and it lay in ruins

wanting to know what was inside the house Carly knelt down and took her handbag along with Alex's baby bag out of the basket then placed them over her shoulder and took Alex out and went up to the door then held Alex with one arm and knocked on it,

Then she slowly opened the door holding onto Alex tightly and crept inside, But as Carly started to explore when suddenly he went and filled his nappy up.

Not long after going to the toilet in his nappy and as Carly was walking around the house when she stopped for a moment cause she smelt something then Carly started to smell the air wondering where the smell was coming from.

Realising where the smell was coming from Carly looked at her son and held him up close to her then placed her head up close to his bottom and started to smell him

After smelling him Carly took her head away and scrunched up her nose at the smell, then she begun wondering around the house trying to find somewhere for her baby so that she can get his nappy changed

But as she wondered around the house trying to find somewhere to change Alex feeling a bit worried and desperate Carly couldn't find anywhere to change Alex's nappy

Fiftten minutes later and as Carly was sitting on the floor of a old bedroom she had Just taken his nappy off, But as Carly was changing Alex when she heard footsteps approaching and as the footsteps came ever closer Carly quickly done up the nappy then put the changing mat back into the bag as fast as she could,

Once the changing mat was back in the bag Carly picked the bag up and placed it over her shoulder and scooped Alex in her arm then she got up off the floor and ran out the room, but she couldn't run very fast cause she was carrying alex as well as two bags

To be continued...........


	2. Chapter 2

here is a new non eastenders fic that I've been working on and it's about a single mum who takes her 14 week old baby for a walk in the forset, but i based from one of the tops that ronnie was wearing in one episode and the shoes on the pair that susie was wearing when she took her dog for a walk and she steped in dog poo but I made the shoes red also if there is anything wrong with it or got anymore ideas please pm me so here's what i have done so far so enjoy

Now there was a beautiful woman with brown eyes and long blonde hair that came all the way down and touched her shoulders, Her skin was white

The woman's name was Carly and she was a single mum to a 14 week old baby boy called Alex,

She had been a single mum and trying to cope with looking after Alex on her own as well as her job as a barmaid ever since that she and her husband Trevor had a fight and split up not long after finding out that Trevor was seeing and had been having an affair with another woman just a few weeks after Alex was born

One of the peaces of jewellery that she wore and never took off was her 9 carat gold wedding ring that was upon her second finger in of her left hand and the reason why Carly never took it off was to scare any unwanted blokes

It was a beautiful summers day and when Carly was up and ready for the day she had put on a light blue vibrant floral mock wrap sweetheart neck top with neat cap sleeves followed by a pair of white bleach punk jeans and upon her feet was a pair of red pointy toe dimen leather platform shoes that had 4 inch heels

While in her ears was a pair of huge chunky silver hoop earrings and smudged on her lips was red lipstick, When Carly had got Alex dressed after she had finished changing him first thing that day Carly had put Alex into a yellow envelope neck vest that covered the top part of his disposable nappy

In the basket underneath the pram was Carly's black leather moon shape handbag that contained her house keys, her mobile phone, her purse and her make up, While next to it was Alex's baby bag contained several disposable nappies, a travel pack of baby wipes, a few toys, a few feeding bottles and a pampers change mat

As Carly walked in the forest pushing Alex in his pram when suddenly she thought that she heard a strange, mysterious sound something that Carly had never heard before, So she stopped and stood nervously where she was and looked about the forest wondering where the sound was coming form

Not knowing where the sound was coming from, Carly started to feel a bit scared and she begun pushing the pram as quickly as she could and ran for her and Alex's life, Carly ran deeper and deeper into the forest

While Carly was running when suddenly she had to slow down cause there was a frail old woman standing in her path

So she stopped then went over to the woman and told Carly to beware cause the forest was full of dangerous magic and full of evil, But Carly didn't seam to believe the frail old woman and she went back over to the pram then went on her way

As Carly continued to walking through the forest she had no idea that hiding in the leaves was fairies, elves, pixies, But as Carly turned her head to the left she found a fuzzy blue stuffed bunny that was lying up against a tree

so she stopped and went over and picked it up then went back over to the pram and placed the fuzzy blue stuffed bunny next to Alex then started to make her way feather on

While Carly continued on her way she didn't know that the fuzzy blue stuffed bunny that she had found and put inside the pram with Alex could come a live when no one was about and that it was evil, When Carly had come to the end of the forest she came to a old house that hadn't been lived in for a very long time and it lay in ruins

wanting to know what was inside the house Carly knelt down and took her handbag along with Alex's baby bag out of the basket then placed them over her shoulder and took Alex out and went up to the door then held Alex with one arm and knocked on it,

Then she slowly opened the door holding onto Alex tightly and crept inside, But as Carly started to explore when suddenly he went and filled his nappy up.

Not long after going to the toilet in his nappy and as Carly was walking around the house when she stopped for a moment cause she smelt something then Carly started to smell the air wondering where the smell was coming from.

Realising where the smell was coming from Carly looked at her son and held him up close to her then placed her head up close to his bottom and started to smell him

After smelling him Carly took her head away and scrunched up her nose at the smell, then she begun wondering around the house trying to find somewhere for her baby so that she can get his nappy changed

But as she wondered around the house trying to find somewhere to change Alex feeling a bit worried and desperate Carly couldn't find anywhere to change Alex's nappy

Fiftten minutes later and as Carly was sitting on the floor of a old bedroom she had Just taken his nappy off, But as Carly was changing Alex when she heard footsteps approaching and as the footsteps came ever closer Carly quickly done up the nappy then put the changing mat back into the bag as fast as she could,

Once the changing mat was back in the bag Carly picked the bag up and placed it over her shoulder and scooped Alex in her arm then she got up off the floor and ran out the room, but she couldn't run very fast cause she was carrying alex as well as two bags

To be continued...........


End file.
